


Attractive Two-Dimensionals

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, M/M, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu, Yosuke, and Kanji bond while playing a clichéd romantic visual novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attractive Two-Dimensionals

\---  
"All I wanted was for you to love me! T-This is all your fault!"

Ayaka shakily grasped the bloodied knife, aiming it straight towards your chest. You reached out and wiped the tears from her formerly warm, kind eyes one last time before a sharp pain quickly darkened your vision.

The sound of Ayaka's maniacal laughter grew more distant at each second. "I'll have your heart, one way or another, Yosuke-Kun!!"

*BAD END #14 - Heart.*  
\---

"Damn, Yosuke-Senpai! You suck at this game!"

"T-That's your fourth bad ending, Partner.."

The two spectators looked down at Yosuke, curling in a ball of disappointment. "..Will I ever make a girl happy?.."

"You made us happy, Yosuke." Yu comforted the weeping boy.

"You're not girls, though.." Yosuke handed the controller over to Yu. "Your turn, Partner."

>15 Minutes Later..  
\---  
"Yu-Senpai.. It's getting big.."

"K-Koharu-San!" You yelped at the girl's hand hovering over your crotch, hearing her giggle at your reaction. She pushes you against the subway cart's wall, making sure no one sees you as she begins to unzip your fly.

This is an awfully big risk she's taking. Anyone can see or hear you if you're loud enough.

"Something wrong, Yu-Senpai?"  
>Shove her away.  
>Stay quiet.  
\---

Yu's sweaty hands moistened the shaky controller. The two other boys stared intently at the choices. They knew what they would've chose if it was there turn.

"Come on, Senpai! Pick the second one!" Kanji said with a bloody nose. Yosuke agreed with him. "Yeah.. I'd choose stay quiet if I was you!"

"B-But we're in p-public!!" Yu's face was turning red, pressured by his friends' to make a choice. Struggling to focus, Yu analyzed his two decisions. If she's shoved away, Yu wouldn't have to worry about getting caught. If he stays quiet, she can do whatever she wants.

Of course, Yu had to pick the morally correct one. It's common sense, she shouldn't have touched him without asking, and in a subway train of all places.

\---  
>Shove her away. (X)  
>Stay quiet.

"Wha-?!" You pushed Koharu against a group of other boys, becoming flustered when they turned around to see who it was. A deep blush emerged on her face as she pierced a furious gaze at you.

"Hmph. You're no fun." The frustrated girl turned her back on you, refusing to talk to you the whole day.

*DATE FAILED*  
\---

"What?! Yu!"

"Senpai, why didn't you pick the other one?!"

"I-I didn't want her to t-touch me in a train!" Yu's blush wasn't fading away, but at least he had a clear conscious. Koharu's too crazy for him. Good thing she wasn't like Ayaka. That would've been bad. Very bad.

"I'd rather get jacked off in a damn train instead of getting stabbed!"

"None of the girls would do that if you played, Yosuke-Senpai."

"S-Shut up! Then you play!" Yu gave Kanji the controller, thanking him before putting on a confident smirk.

"Watch the master do what he does best!"

"Your best is only with 2D girls.." Yosuke muttered under his breath.

>45 Minutes Later..  
\---  
>I love you. (X)  
>I like you.

"K-Kanji-Kun.." The weeping girl quickly wiped her tears away, smiling as she rested her head on your chest. You can feel her heartbeat against yours, synchronizing together to match.

"I'll always love you, Mei-Chan.. No matter what."

*GOOD END #1 - Sweetheart.*  
\---

"W.. What a sweet ending.." Yu held back his oncoming tears, touched by the genuine romance between Kanji and Mei.

Yosuke yelled at the screen, angered by how well it went for Kanji. "What a cheesy ending!!"

Kanji cracked his knuckles and laughed. "Beats gettin' stabbed, if you ask me."

"Shut up, Kanji!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Kanji's a pro at dating sims.
> 
> Headcanon that Yosuke always ends up getting stabbed by the fictional girl he's trying to romance.


End file.
